Kathryn Grosvenor: Murdered 2002
Mentions: Kathryn Grosvenor Publication: The Canberra Times Date: 7 September 2012 Author: Louis Andrews Original: https://www.canberratimes.com.au/story/6166048/kathryn-grosvenor-murdered-2002/ ---- Glenn and Kerrie Grosvenor believe one shred of information, no matter how seemingly insignificant, could tip the balance and help find their daughter's killer. It's been more than a decade since Kathryn Grosvenor was pulled from the waters of Lake Burley Griffin. The 23-year-old's body had been weighed down with a concrete bollard. Ms Grosvenor had been stabbed more than 60 times. The enduring mystery, and constantly reliving the tragedy, has given her parents endless grief and heart-ache. But they hope the renewed push for information, coupled with the largest reward yet offered, will prompt someone to speak up. "Anything, no matter how insignificant people might think it is, it could be a matter of getting the final result," Mrs Grosvenor said. Ms Grosvenor was last seen about 9pm on March 3, 2002, when she left her house in Moriarty Street, Nicholls, to buy cigarettes at the George Harcourt Inn. Her mother, with whom she spoke regularly, chatted to her on the phone at about 7.50pm. Her aunt reported her missing on March 5, and a canoeist found the body four days later in Yarralumla Bay, 200m east of Attunga Point. It had been weighed down with a bollard from Anthony Rolfe Drive in Gungahlin, 5km from where she was last seen. Police may have made a break-through earlier this year when a fresh plea for information prompted a witness to come forward. They claimed to have seen have seen two men loading a block of concrete kerbing into a black ute at the intersection of Mirrabei Drive, Gundaroo Drive and Anthony Rolfe Avenue in Gungahlin in late February or early March 2002. The black ute was described as either a Ford or a Holden with no tray cover, in good condition, and new or only a few years old at the time. The witness had also seen a second red car, similar to an early 1980s model Toyota Corolla sedan, parked on the median strip. Kerrie Grosvenor said her daughter was a vibrant young woman who loved dance and music. "Once you were a friend of Kathryn's, you were just totally in that space," she said. At the time of her death Ms Grosvenor had thrown herself into a career as a child-care worker. "When she finally found where she wanted to be and what she wanted to do, she went in with all guns a-blazing," her mother said. Three people were named at a 2004 coronial as persons of interest in relation to the death. But Coroner Beth Campbell returned an open finding declaring that Ms Grosvenor had been killed in an unknown place by a person or persons unknown. Ms Grosvenor was last seen wearing dark pants and the distinctive electric-blue platform boots which have served as a focal point for the investigation. The two men seen near the concrete bollard are described as both being of fair complexion. The first is described as between his mid-20s and mid-30s, about 180cm tall, tanned skin, a medium to large athletic build, and brown short messy hair. Police believe he was wearing a light coloured short-sleeved shirt and knee-length dark beige shorts. The second man is believed to be 173cm tall, with a slim build, dark wavy hair, of a scruffy appearance, wearing dark Stubbie shorts and a light-coloured short-sleeved T-shirt with no collar. Anyone with information is asked to contact Crime Stoppers on 1800 333 000, or go to act.crimestoppers.com.au Category:Sep 2012 Category:The Canberra Times